


Two Archers Strong

by FelOllie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hawkeye.” Oliver tilted his head in question. “As in Clint Barton, Hawkeye?”</p><p>Felicity's shoulders went up, refusing to let Oliver criticize her choice. “Yes, that Hawkeye. Do we know another?” </p><p>“No.” Oliver smiled softly. “I just wasn't expecting that.”</p><p>Felicity tossed her loose blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. “Well, that's who I chose. So, either you suit up or you don't. Either way, this city will have a bow wielding guardian tonight.”</p><p>OR: The one in which Felicity dresses like Hawkeye for Halloween, Oliver loses the ability to function at a normal level, and everyone else finds it hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Archers Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: HELLO! I've got a prompt for ya if you feel like writing it xo. Felicity is having a particularly difficult time convincing Oliver to spend Halloween night prowling around the streets hooded up and blending with the masses. She opts to join him in her own costume. Double Kudos for sexy Felicity and distracted/protective/horny Oliver xD

Oliver glared down at his bow and quiver, his mouth set in a flat line of annoyance. “For the last time, Felicity. No.”

“Come on, Oliver.” Felicity whined, employing every advantage known to man in an effort to convince him. “I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was safe.”

Oliver huffed a rough laugh through his nose, earning himself a set of narrowed, brilliant blue eyes from his partner. “I think we both know personal safety is never among your top priorities.” he pointed out. 

“My own, maybe not.” Felicity conceded, “But we also both know that your safety and keeping your identity safe are both always at the top of my list of priorities.”

“I'm not even going to comment on how backwards that shit is.” Roy commented, shaking his head as he adjusted the bat ears on his head.

“Good.” Oliver sneered. “The opinion of a traitor means less than nothing, anyway.” 

Roy chuckled heartily. “Get over it, Queen. It's your own fault that Wayne's getup is better than yours. There's no excuse for lazy costuming.”

Felicity smacked Roy in the fake muscles of his chest as he straightened his cape. “Says the guy whose costume is an exaggerated replication of said getup?”

“Right, but we all know how lazy I am.” Roy shrugged. 

Felicity rolled her eyes but returned her attention to Oliver. “Please, Oliver? The rest of us will be in costume, too. Digg and Lyla are going as Clark and Lois. Or, well, Superman and his mystery girlfriend, anyway. Roy and Thea are going as Batman and Catwoman, and Laurel and Sara are both going as Canary. Nyssa is going as herself, as are Ray and Ted. Barry's going as Iron Man and Iris is going as Black Widow. There will be a plethora of superheroes in which you can blend. No one will know.”

“Who are you?” Oliver asked, not unaware that Felicity had neglected to name herself. 

“Oh.” Felicity swallowed thickly and looked down at her twisting fingers, a light shade of pink staining her cheeks. “Well, I... I'm going as Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye.” Oliver tilted his head in question. “As in Clint Barton, Hawkeye?”

Felicity's shoulders went up, refusing to let Oliver criticize her choice. “Yes, that Hawkeye. Do we know another?” 

“No.” Oliver smiled softly. “I just wasn't expecting that.”

Felicity tossed her loose blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. “Well, that's who I chose. So, either you suit up or you don't. Either way, this city will have a bow wielding guardian tonight.”

Oliver watched her climb the stairs, trying hard not to watch her hips sway. When the door closed behind her Oliver dragged a hand over his face, scratching at his scruff as he turned back toward the rest of the lair, only to find Roy standing right behind him, bow and quiver extended toward him.

Oliver sighed, shoulders slumping, but he accepted the offerings without comment.

“This is going to either be an epic success, or an absolute disaster.” Roy muttered as he shoved past Oliver in a swirl of fabric.

 

*

 

“Will you relax, man?” Digg elbowed Oliver in the ribs, grinning at the grunt he heard even over the thumping music blasting Verdant's dance floor.

“I am relaxed.” Oliver scowled, fidgeting uncomfortably as the thousandth person of the night eyed him in his costume. 

He wasn't used to people ogling him in his leathers. Most nights Oliver made it a point to stay out of sight as much as possible, moving soundlessly through shadows so that no one even knew he was there until he wanted them to. Having so many gazes linger on him, eyes burning holes right through to his skin, made him supremely anxious. 

Thea slung an arm around her brother's shoulder, the thin black mask over her eyes doing very little to hide her identity. In fact, her mask hid less of her identity than her clingy black cat suit hid of her body, a fact that Oliver was pointedly ignoring for the sake of his own sanity.

“Yeah, you look like the very definition of a relaxed human being, Ollie.” Thea pressed a kiss to his cheek and dutifully ignored the way Oliver flinched at being called by name while donning the hood. 

“She's on her way.” Roy announced to the crowd of them, all twelve dressed in varying degrees of appropriateness as they stood around the bar, carefully avoiding being crushed to death by the writhing mass of costumed patrons.

“I've never known Felicity to be the last to arrive for anything.” Lyla observed, leaning heavily into Digg's side, her arms wrapped around his waist. 

“She's not.” Sara laughed, a smirk playing around her lips that made Oliver's stomach knot up. “She would have been here before any of the rest of us but she had a costume issue.”

“Don't worry.” Laurel appeared beside her sister, perfect copies of one another all decked out in black leather and fishnet. She directed her words at Oliver. “Iris and I got her all taken care of. She was just doing her hair when we left.”

“Do you want me to run over to her place and see if she needs a lift?” Barry asked, pulling a little on the collar of his shirt where it peeked out from the gold and Hot Rod Red of his armor. 

Oliver debated for a moment but decided against it. Felicity wouldn't be pleased to know that Oliver was even considering sending her an escort. “No, it's okay. She'll be here soon. Can you guys excuse me for a second?” 

Oliver struggled though the crowd to find the staircase that led up to the storage room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it and dragged his mask down around his neck. He took deep breaths, trying to calm the rapid thud of his heart in his chest. He'd told Felicity that this was a bad idea, him going out for Halloween in his Arrow costume. Just the idea made his skin itch, his muscles unable to unclench long enough to actually breathe a full breath. Now, it was too late to go back. Everyone was here, ready and eager to hit the streets while blending in with the costumed masses. This was something that Felicity had been looking forward to for weeks. He couldn't disappoint her, couldn't be the reason she didn't bubble with happiness on her favorite holiday. 

Oliver stayed in the stock room for almost ten minutes, getting a grip on his anxiety and taking as many breaths as deeply as he could. With one last look around the blissfully empty room, he made his way back downstairs. 

“Felicity's outside.” Thea announced when Oliver hit the ground level. “She didn't want to fight through the crowd.”

“Let's go then.” Oliver altered his path, heading for the door rather than the bar. 

Once outside, trailed by a menagerie of superheroes and one supervillian, Oliver looked over the swell of costumed party goers in search of the familiar face. Only, after three full passes, he still couldn't seem to find her.

“Where is she?” he asked, turning back to his friends. 

Sara pushed up onto her tip toes, eyes scanning over the crowd until, “There.” she pointed.

Oliver followed her line of sight until he found Felicity and all the air was sucked out of his lungs before flooding back into him so quickly he got dizzy. “Jesus.” he whispered, hands fisting at his sides.

Felicity was gorgeous every day, all day long. Never had a day gone by that Oliver didn't notice how fucking beautiful Felicity was. She was sexy and brilliant, all sharp wit and soft curves and stubborn innocence. Any day of the week Oliver's breath could be found deserting him at the most inconvenient of times simply because Felicity walked into a room. 

At that moment, standing on the crowded loading dock that served as Verdant's entrance, Felicity was stunning. 

Not even in the ballgown-expertly-coiffed-made-up-to-a-T kind of way, either. When she said she was going as Hawkeye Oliver hadn't thought much of it. Sure, Clint was a good guy and his skills with a bow were impressively close to what Oliver could do, but his uniform didn't exactly scream sexy. Or, it hadn't until then.

Damn. Oliver was never going to be able to look at Clint without thinking of this moment and how Felicity looked, standing proudly at the edge of the crowd, waving her bow over her head and grimacing in apology when she managed to hit the guy beside her with it. Oliver couldn't help but smile at that, though his blood heated at the appreciative look the guy gave her.

“You better go save her from herself.” Roy snorted, though he was already heading toward her himself.

By the time their group reached her Felicity was beaming, her eyes lit up bright with the smile. “Hey!” she waved them over, fighting with her bow to get it on her back where it was supposed to be. 

“You look amazing!” Ray smiled fondly down at Felicity, his gaze sliding over her as he released her from a hug.

Oliver stopped the growl from moving up his throat by sheer force of will.

“Did you ladies make a pact to outshine us guys by all dressing in skintight leather?” Ted asked, his eyes jumping from the two Canaries to their resident Black Widow and on to Catwoman. 

“If they did, we missed the memo.” Lyla grinned as she pointed between herself and Nyssa.

“I am wearing leather.” Nyssa pointed out.

“Yeah, but the jacket hides most of the good parts.” Sara shrugged, laughing hysterically at the affronted expression on Nyssa's face. 

“It's not that tight is it?” Felicity asked, looking down her body and frowning at the black and purple leather that clung to her like a second skin. She looked back up, her eyes finding Oliver's and asking him for his opinion. 

Oliver allowed himself the rare indulgence of looking Felicity over, his gaze sliding slowly from the tips of her knee-high combat boots to the pompadour style ponytail and dark winged eyeliner, only catching briefly on the deep cut out that showed off Felicity's porcelain cleavage. Oliver noted the thigh holster strapped around one leg, the quiver clasped over her chest, and the way the sleeveless suit showed off Felicity's arms.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked softly, shifting in place. “Is it really too tight? I can run home and change, if you guys want to wait a few minutes. I bought a back-up costume, just in case.”

“What's your back-up?” Iris asked curiously.

“Wonder Woman.” Felicity answered as Oliver choked on his tongue.

“No!” he said hurriedly. Clearing his throat, Oliver shook his head to try and clear that image from his mind's eye. “You look stunning, Felicity.” he promised. “Don't change a thing.”

Felicity's beaming smile returned, a pleased blush rising on her cheeks. “Really?”

“Hell yeah.” Roy wolf whistled. “You look hot, Blondie.”

Oliver didn't bother trying to stop the growl from forming that time. The group around them erupted in laughter and loud conversations as everyone tried to coordinate plans.

“You really think I look stunning?” Felicity questioned shyly as she came up beside Oliver, bumping him with her shoulder.

Oliver met her eyes, wanting her to see, to understand how much he meant the next words out of his mouth. “I always think you look stunning, Felicity.” he promised her, turning so that he could face her. “But, yeah. That costume does look fantastic on you. Barton will be pissed you look better in it than he does.”

Felicity's laugh made Oliver's spine tingle. “I just wanted to... I didn't want you to be the only one of us who had to rock a bow and quiver.” she admitted. “It's silly, I know, but the idea of you being alone and uncomfortable in a group of your best friends made my heart hurt. So, ta-da!” She smiled, waving a hand at her costume.

The thoughtfulness of the gesture wasn't surprising. That's who Felicity was, after all. It was the fact that she knew he was going to be uncomfortable in his leathers in a non-Arrow capacity, that she was willing to dress as an archer just so he wasn't alone when he showed the world who he was even if the world didn't know it, that she was willing to do whatever she could to set him at ease without a thought for herself that made Oliver's heart trip behind his ribs.

He leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Thank you, Felicity.” he whispered.

She shivered, goosebumps raising up under her leather. “For what?” she asked breathily. 

“For being you.” He smiled before pulling her into a too tight hug.

 

*

 

Later on, when asked, Oliver wouldn't remember the majority of the night.

He wouldn't remember the fun they'd all had, or the amount of drinks they amassed between them after completing a patrol. He wouldn't be able to recall the miles they must have walked around Starling City, or the crimes they stopped. He wouldn't be able to drum up the memory of Thea tackling Ted just to prove she could, or Roy trying to race Barry even though he knew he couldn't win. 

He wouldn't remember the way Sara and Nysaa flirted with each other, though he would remember them flirting with Felicity. 

He wouldn't remember not falling asleep until well after the sky was streaked through with orange. He wouldn't remember the way he felt lighter than he had in years or the peace that settled within him when he closed his eyes and waited for sleep.

Oliver wouldn't remember much. 

The only things that stood out in bright neon were the sound of Felicity's laugh when Digg swung her up and over his shoulder, and the smell of her perfume when she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and waxed tipsily poetic about how proud she was of him. The memory of Felicity's devious grin when she caught him staring at her or the heat in her gaze when he purposefully let his eyes glide down over her body while she was looking right at him would play front and center in his mind. 

As would the memory from near the end of the night, the memory of all of their friends laughing when Oliver bungled a trick shot with his bow because Felicity was bent over a low table in the lair while she laughed with Sara and Laurel. And the way Roy fell out of his chair when Oliver gave into temptation and pressed a kiss to the side of Felicity's neck while showing her how to properly position her bow.

Oliver would remember, in vivid technicolored detail, the way Felicity's eyes glittered when he asked to walk her home. And the way she chewed her bottom lip while fidgeting on her front stoop. And the nervous way she invited him in for coffee. And the way he had to fight down his need to pin her to the wall when he followed her up the stairs to her apartment, leather clad curves swaying with every step. 

Oliver would have sharp and clear memories of Felicity coming out of her bedroom in nothing but a cami and sleep shorts and the way his gut clenched with desire. He wouldn't remember crossing the room to pull her into a kiss but the memory of her lips under his, soft and burning, would remain intact for decades to come. 

The way her fingers curled around the back of his neck, the way she pressed up into his mouth and taunted the seam of his lips with her tongue, the sound of a moan tearing out of her chest when he nibbled his way to her throat, the whisper of his name on her lips, would all remain in crystal clear focus.

The first time they fell into her bed, a tangle of limbs and tongues, would live in a special place in Oliver's memory. The way Felicity sighed into his kisses, pulling his considerable weight down into the cradle of her thighs as she rocked against him would be forever singed into his skin, along with his memory. 

No, Oliver might not remember everything from that night, but the one memory he would always be able to conjure up even when he wasn't trying?

The way Felicity looked in the afternoon sunlight streaming in through her window, all loving adoration and awestruck smiles, when Oliver woke up beside her for the very first time.


End file.
